Meeting Ally
by Chocoholic300
Summary: Ally's the new girl, she just moved to Seaford from New York to live with her dad! Kim was responsible for showing her around, will she fit in with the wasabi warriors? or just cause some trouble? ... this is my first summary, i know i know it stinks :P this is my first fanfic ever! Please read and review :
1. Who's Ally?

**Hi! My name's Leyan :) I LOVE kickin' it and I've really enjoyed reading about their fanfics! :D So, I decided to start on one and see if people would like it or not :P So here it is … (5 reviews and I'll add the next chapter ) **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it :( I only own my OC : Ally**

**Meeting Ally**  
**Kim's POV:**

" Kim Crawford?" I turned around from next to my locker, and saw the principal walking up to me with what seemed to be a new girl.  
" Yes sir?" I replied. "I'd like you to show this student around, and well, introduce her and other things." He continued. " I must leave now, good luck." And he walked out of our sight.

"So, hi I'm Kim." I reached out my hand to shake while I smiled at her. She smiled back and said, " My name's Ally, nice to meet you Kim." I could tell she was feeling shy, well she was new …

She had light skin, brown eyes, and hazel brown hair which was straight and more wavy at its ends tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a regular purple t-shirt with jeans shorts, they reached til' right above the knee. And black converse high tops. She was as tall as me.  
" Lets go to class and I can show you around. " I said. "Sure." she replied.

**Ally's POV:**  
I hated the feeling of being the new kid. Everyone staring at you when you were walking around… but I just ignored it. Anyways, Kim was so nice and sweet. She was really pretty too. I was really happy it was her giving me the tour :) I opened up around her and I answered her questions.

She told me more about herself so I started telling her more about me, " I came from New York, I lived there with my mom, my parents were divorced when I was like 5."

Kim asked," Why?"

"My dad was a celebrity and my mom couldn't stand how he never had any time for us anymore, he was always filming a new movie." I answered.

"Oh, sorry." She said. "Its Ok, I got over it." We were on our way to the cafeteria when we were stopped by some of Kim's friends.

"Hey Kim! Who's this?" interrupted a guy with short brown hair. He was a bit taller than us. 3 other guys were standing right behind him. One wore braces, another had short, black hair, and the last guy had red hair. I just waved hi at them all while they waved back.

" Jack, this is Ally. Ally, meet Jack." Said Kim. "Hi Jack." I waved and shook his hand. "Hi Ally!" said Jack.

Kim continued, "This is Eddy, Jerry, and Milton." We said hi's and shook hands, then we all went to lunch.

We sat down at our table and we were just talking. I asked everyone to break the silence," What do you guys do for fun around here?"  
" We go to Bobby Wasabi's dojo." Said Milton. "Really? He has a dojo?" I was pretty surprised my eyes widened.

"Well actually, he's got dojos everywhere." Said Jack. I was thinking to myself…. I never knew that…

Lunch was beginning to end, and I just remembered that I forgot something from my locker. "I gotta go get something from my locker, see you in class Jack." We had the same class next. " Bye Ally." Then I left the cafeteria.

People were beginning to leave from the cafeteria, my locker was near the staircase, I entered the combination and opened my locker, I took my journal and book and closed my locker. I looked up and saw this guy in a red and black jacket with a small afro. He was really tall. I let out a small scream when I saw him behind my locker.

"Hi, I'm Frank." He said. "and I gotta go to class." I tried to walk away but he stood in front of me and blocked me. He put his hand on the locker to my right. "I don't think so." I got nervous, I bet you could see it from my face. I tried to push him out of my way but he was like 10 ten times stronger than me. When I tried he just pushed me back to my locker.

Frank looked away for a second and I saw my chance. I slipped out of the way quietly and started walking to class. He looked back at the locker and got a bit angry. I looked back and he saw me.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Frank. He started coming towards me, I got scared a bit and I knew what I had to do. He reached his arm out and I grabbed it and flipped him. He landed on the ground and suddenly everyone was staring at us.

I just screamed at him, " Leave me alone you creep!" I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into Jack. I looked up and I saw him. "Sorry!" I said. "I grabbed his arm and said, " Let's get to class!" I was in a hurry.

He slowed me down and asked, "Calm down, what happened?" he looked a bit worried. I scratched the back of my neck and said, " umm. I kinda just flipped a black dragon."

He saw Frank still lying on the ground about to get up. He was in shock,

"Wait. What?"

**So I hope you enjoyed that :D I just thought of it at some time and started writing it :) So remember 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter :D Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! – Leyan 33333**


	2. You're what?

**Sooo hey everyone :D I was in a really good mood cuz I got so many views :D so I decided to upload the next chapter! This time only 2 more reviews and I'll upload the third chapter. :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It :( but I own Ally (my OC)**

**Meeting Ally Chapter 2 :D :**

**Jack's POV:**

Ally dragged me into class after she just flipped a Black Dragon. Yes, a Black Dragon. We were in History with Mrs. Brown. She was teaching us about the Civil War. I pulled out a paper and wrote down a note, and passed it to Ally.

( **Bold: Jack, **nonbold: Ally)

**What happened before class? **

Nothing.

**It looked like something happened. **

I flipped a black dragon, whats the big deal? :/

**Why'd you do it?**

Its too horrible to speak of :| …

**He was hitting on you?**

How'd you know?

**Same thing happened to Kim… about a million times already. :P**

Haha no way xD

I had to, he wouldn't leave me alone and nobody bothered helping me… He cornered me at the lockers, then I got away and he was still following me :/

**Where'd you learn how to flip him?**

I'll tell you after school.

**Btw we're going to the dojo at the mall. Wanna come?**

Sure why not? :)

I read the last part and put the note in my backpack. The bell finally rang and we walked out of class. We stopped by our lockers and went to our lockers. I looked around and made sure Frank wasn't nearby.

We met up with Jerry, Milton, Eddy, and Kim then went to the dojo.

**Ally's POV:**

We made it to the mall and we walked into the dojo. I looked around and saw the trophies the mats and all the movie posters.

We were walking in and I saw their sensei, he was a bit short and he also had short hair that met up to one point **(you know ;) )**, he was feeding his cat, Tip Tip. He was wearing his gi. Everyone was dropping off their backpacks near the door and walking into the dressing rooms.

The sensei's name was Rudy, he stopped Kim and asked her, "Who's that?" while looking at me. I just stood in front of him awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Ally." I said to Rudy. "Hi Ally, do you know any karate?" Just at that moment Jack walked in, "She flipped Frank today." He said randomly, then began stretching.

"Really Jack? Can't you keep a secret?" I said. "Well it is true isn't it?" he said. "Well… yeah." During the conversation everyone else walked into the room. "What secret?" said Eddy. "She flipped a Black Dragon." Said Jack. Everyone was staring at me and I just facepalmed.

"So, what else can you do?" asked Rudy. "Well, I didn't learn that much. We didn't have a dojo in New York, I learned from my Dad whenever I was visiting." I replied. "Well Ok. Go Change and I'll have you spar against someone."

I went into the dressing room, luckily I had my workout clothes which was just a pair a blue shorts and a plain black t shirt. I changed and fixed my ponytail.

I walked back into the room. I saw everyone sparring except for Milton. "Ok Ally, spar with Milton." Said Rudy. We went up to the mat and he said," Don't worry I'll go easy on you." "Oh you don't have to, are you sure?" I said. "Yeah." Then we began.

Milton threw a punch at me, but I turned sideways, grabbed his arm and flipped him. The match was pretty short. Milton was still lying on the mat, groaning. I looked down and asked, "Are you Ok?" I reached out my hand. He held it and I helped him get up. "I told you not to go easy on me." I said.

"Wow that was short." Said Rudy. "So I guess you're better than the yellow belts, but I'm not sure if you're as good as the black belts.." he said looking at Jack and Kim sparring.

They were pretty good and equal I guess. Their match went on for a while, they both just kept blocking each other's moves until Jack pinned Kim down. I guessed that they were near the same level but Jack was a bit better. "Once again I beat you Kim." Jack said, teasing her. He helped Kim stand up.

After he thought for a while Rudy said," Have you ever heard of Bobby Wasabi?" "Um, yeah. Why Rudy?" I replied. "Nevermind, let me teach you a few moves and let me see if you can do them ok?" he said. "Yeah. Sure." I said.

While he was thinking of a move, I saw Jerry and Eddy sparring, while Jack, Kim, and Milton watched them. They were on one side of the mat while we were on the other. I was watching too.

"Ok Ally, lets see if you can do this." Said Rudy. I watched. He threw a couple of punches in different directions then flipped backwards, sidekicked, then ended with sidekick. I recognized that move from somewhere, but I think my dad taught it to me.

"Ok." I copied the move perfectly. "Not bad, welcome to our dojo." Said Rudy. I was really happy. I smiled wide and said, "Thanks!" while shaking his hand. "Now tell me, you said your dad taught you a few moves right?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" I said. "I can tell, that wasn't the first time you did that move, right?" said Rudy. "Who is your dad?" By this time everyone was listening to this conversation.

"Well since I know you guys, I guess I can say so." I continued. "My dad's actually … Bobby Wasabi." I confessed.

Yes, my dad is Bobby Wasabi.

**Cliffhanger! :) haha I had to do that :P jk jk. So yeah I hope you also liked this chapter :D Just 2 more reviews and I'll add the next chapter :) Bye for now :D – Leyan. 3333**


	3. A celebrity's kid is never safe

**I'm baaccckkk :D Soo, thanks for the AMAZING reviews so far :D They might now show but I got about 3 more reviews :D from very AMAZING guests ;) So just 2-3 more for each chapter and I'll update :)**

**Btw I was wondering what would you guys think about another story with Ally? :D (I hope you liked her :) ) Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it. I own my OC: Ally.**

**Ally's POV:**

"Wait what?" said Jerry. "Ok I don't look like his daughter, but you'd better believe it I guess." I said. "She must be like 95% of her mom." Said Kim. Everyone nodded and said yeahs and must be's.

I looked at my watch and it was like 6. "Oh, I gotta go home! See you guys tomorrow! I'll explain everything!" I said while running outside the door. and I unlocked my bike's lock. And I rode back home, hearing byes from everyone.

I got home, said Hi to dad, did my homework and went to bed.

**The next day …**

I woke up and got ready for school. I wore a blue tank top, with a white knitted vest, and black skinny jeans with my white converse low tops. I tied my hair in a high ponytail. Then I had breakfast, and rode my bike to school.

I barely had any extra time before my first class. So I rushed to my locker, grabbed my books, and went to class.

**The day goes by really quick…**

I FINALLY met up with everyone at lunch and we started talking to each other. "I still can't believe that your dad's Bobby Wasabi! I mean Bobby Wasabi! Wow!" said Jerry. "Calm down Jerry. We don't want everyone to know." I replied. "So he taught you some of his moves?" asked Eddy. "Yeah, Pretty much." I said.

"So, when did your dad and Mom well…. Meet up?" asked Kim.

"Well, my dad was filming a movie like 14 years ago and it was love at first sight. My mom was responsible for designing the costumes, her name's Jessica Turner. My dad finally got the courage to go up to her and ask her out. She was a huge fan of him and she said yes. "

I continued, "Time went by quick and they knew they were soulmates. Instead of having issues with the press and everything, they eloped secretly and had a short honeymoon in a secret place where no paparazzi could find them. And that's when I was … made I guess. After it ended, we moved into his mansion. Sadly, my dad never could spend time with us and ignored us most of the time."

"My mom thought I wasn't getting enough attention from my dad and that it wasn't really healthy for my life. So she filed a divorce and well we moved to New York. Each vacation I had, I secretly visited my dad and spent time with him. A few weeks ago my mom got a new job and was really busy, so I suggested moving here. So, that's pretty much my story so far."

"Wow." Said Jerry, Jack, Milton, Eddy, and Kim at the same time. I just sat there while they were staring at me.

"Yeah. I know." I said and chuckled a bit. We had lots of fun while I talked to them about Bobby Wasabi. They even told me that they snuck into our mansion once.

" By the way, what's the deal with that disco guy in the bathroom?" asked Jack.

"I … I really don't know." I answered "I'll ask my dad when I get home." "That's a really good question by the way."

Time passed by really quick and lunch ended. I went to History with Jack. We spent time passing notes to each other and talking about random things like karate and my dad.

**Kim's POV:**

Jack and I finally reached the dojo after we left school. We went to the dressing rooms and changed. I finished first, and I saw Rudy when I got out. I was wearing a black tank top with grey shorts. "Hey Rudy!" "Oh, hey Kim." He said. I was stretching while I saw Ally walking in through the door. "Hey Ally!" I said. She looked horrified when she walked in. "Are you okay?" I was worried, I've never seen her like this before.

"I'm fine." she told me. Then, she walked into the dressing room. I could tell she was lying but I wasn't sure just yet. Jack came out of the dressing room wearing a red t shirt and black sweatpants.

"Okay, Jack and Kim just start sparring. I'll practice knocking down dummies with Ally." Said Rudy.

**Ally's POV:**

I walked into the dressing room and opened my locker. I couldn't tell anyone about what happened!

I shivered just thinking about the look on his face. I forgot about it and went to get changed. I walked out and saw Rudy getting some dummies outside of the closet.

"So, what am I doing today? Learning more moves?" I asked. "Actually we're going to practice knocking down dummies harder." Rudy replied. "Oh, ok." I walked over and blue inflated dummies.

"Ok, lets practice punching these dummies." Said Rudy. "Hit one." I really wasn't in the mood to do karate, I felt so weak after being terrified by Frank's stupid warning. I couldn't tell why I couldn't stop thinking about how angry he was.

"Okay.." I said. I threw a punch at the dummy, it wasn't that strong. "Umm, could you try hitting a bit harder Ally?" said Rudy. "Yeah, ok. Sorry about that!" I laughed a bit while saying that. I punched the dummy way harder this time, It was a big improvement. But, I turned around and it swung back and hit me. I just rubbed my head and stopped the swinging.

I didn't notice Kim watching me. I just smiled and waved, hoping she'd buy it. She smiled and looked back to watch Eddy and Milton sparring.

Time passed by while Rudy was teaching everyone in class new moves. Practice finally ended and I was in a hurry to get home, making sure the Black Dragons didn't see me before I left. I said bye to everyone, but before I could leave Kim stopped me.

"Ally, wait up. What happened?" she asked and crossed her arms. "Nothing…" I answered. "Liar." She said. "No, I'm not lying!" My voice went higher. It happens to everyone when they lie.

"What happened Ally?!" she was holding me by the shoulders. The guys were started staring. "Okay Fine." I gave up, Kim wouldn't quit. "I .. I.. ggot a warning from Frank for flipping him." I stuttered a bit in the beginning.

The expressions on everyone's faces were shocked, they were just staring at me. I felt even worse.

" He said : You'd better watch your back… I'm not done yet…"

**Ta daaa! ;P I hope you liked it :) do YOU think Frank was bluffing? Or was he serious? … Follow and review :D And remember I'll update after each 2-3 reviews :). **


	4. Kicked Out?

**Yaaayyy! :) I have so many views right now! :D So excited. Thank you for the reviews :D And as I promised each 2 reviews I will post another chapter :) Soo here it is Chapter 4: "Thanks a lot" IM REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry if it's a bit short but I really didn't want to add more stuff to ruin the big event in this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. I own Ally who is my OC.**

**Ally's POV: **

I was riding my bike to the dojo, after grabbing my homework from my locker, hoping I wasn't really late again. I finally made it and locked my bike into the rail by the dojo, and walked inside.

"Hey Guys!" they all looked serious and a bit disappointed for some reason. "What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" I said concerned.

"Ally?" I need to speak with you in my office… alone." Said Rudy. "Everyone else start sparring and practicing." Everyone started punching dummies and sparring with each other.

I followed Rudy into his office. I closed the door after I walked in. "Have a seat." He said and I sat down on the couch while he went to his desk. He put his hands together on his desk and sighed. I just sat there wondering, so I finally asked, " Soo. Why am I here?"

"Ally?" he said and looked at me. I looked back and nodded. "You are kicked out of this dojo." I widened my eyes at him. "What do you mean, I'm kicked out?!" I said boldly and angrily a bit. "Why?" I continued. "What did I do?" I said with my voice cracking a bit.

"I'm sorry… but I can't exactly.. explain why." He said.

I stood up and swung the door open furiously. The guys were placing their ears on the door and were eavesdropping, or trying to. As soon as I opened the door, they all reacted quickly and pretending to just stand there randomly. I gave them a look saying "Really?" it seemed like they knew what was happening.

I walked out in front of them and turned around to face them. "Was this ALL your idea?" I said raising my voice a bit. "So you guys _wanted _me to be kicked out?" I asked.

"No Ally." Said Kim.

"Oh yeah? Then why am I being kicked out?" My voice was cracking a bit more. I sounded like I was about to cry.

" We can't really tell you…" Eddy continued.

I heard rain pouring outside, what great timing -.-

I turned my back towards them and reached the door. I turned around again, and they were still watching. I said, with my voice still weak, "If you guys were my friends you'd tell me."

I waited for a while, hoping for an answer, but still nothing.

"Well, I guess you're not." I turned around and walked into the rain. I put on the hood of my jacket, shoved my hands in my pockets and starting walking. I walked fast until I made it out of the mall.

I realized I could have rode my bike, but I guess I'll have to come back later.

It would have been about 10 minutes til' I made it home so I decided to sit on the bench by the park and think.

I still couldn't believe what happened. But all I could think was that

Those were the first real friends I've ever had, but I guess they're just like everybody else…. Just lying and sometimes trying to use me.

So I thought of the pros and cons of living here.

Pros:

1. Dad's here

Cons:

1. Not really any friends.

2. Can't really have fun with karate.

3. The black dragons probably wanna kill me.

Yupp. I sighed. And I saw the guys walking home. I ran over to the park and sat in a tree. Luckily, they didn't notice me. They were still upset. But, I shouldn't fall for it. I sat there until the coast was clear.

I thought of what I should do while I walked home. I came to a decision.

I'm so moving.

**TA DAAAAA Sooo I hope you liked it :) or at least enjoyed it :P Soo Why do you think Ally was kicked out? Do you think the guys will tell her? Hmmmmm …. **

**Soo only 2 more reviews and I'll put the next chapter :) Also I REALLY, like REALLY want to know if you'd like Ally in some other stories? :) Review or PM me please :) bye for now :P**


	5. Oh No!

**Heyyy! Thank you sooo much for the reviews/views ! :D They really do mean a lot to me! I honestly love writing and this is really encouraging me to write even more! :D Soo here it is Chapter 5: Help!**

**(The story is coming to an end :( But! When I put up the last chapter I will post the first chapter of the second story I'm writing! Called ….. We're In Hawaii! ) So I'll finish this story and start the second :D Don't forget to check it out! Thanks!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It . I own my OC: Ally**

**Ally's POV: **

I went back to the mall for my bike. I couldn't believe how stupid I was to leave it right next to the dojo. So, I went there late at night after practice ended. I didn't tell my dad what happened at the dojo a few days ago, instead I lied and told him I was hanging out with the guys. Our chauffeur dropped me off at the Mall, I told him that I'd ride my bike home.

So, then he drove back to the mansion. As I walked into the mall, I was thinking about when I was going to move to New York. I remembered that I still had to talk with Dad about my decision… great. The mall was empty and it was dark, but I could still see where everything was.

I walked around and spotted my bike, I reached it and unlocked the bike lock. Before I was able to sit on my bike, I heard a couple of guys laughing and getting closer. They sounded like … Black Dragons. I needed to get out of here. NOW.

**Jack's POV:**

It was the third day after Ally was kicked out. The dojo was really different without her, everything was boring and everyone was depressed. We were all trying to move on for her own sake.

**Kim's POV:**

I really did miss hanging out with Ally, she was pretty much my best girl-friend. Nothing would be the same now, Jack even told us she was going to move back to New York! I still can't believe she was that upset… but then again, we _were _her best friends.

Jack and I were breaking boards, while Eddy, Jerry, and Milton were punching dummies. Then all of a sudden, Bobby Wasabi comes in through the doors, with 2 of his ninjas following him.

"Hello Bobby!" Rudy said happily, and walked over to him. Bobby Wasabi had a worried/serious look on his face while he looked at Rudy.

"What's wrong Bobby?" I asked, and walked over.

By now, everyone stopped practicing, and stood behind Rudy and I.

"Have you seen Ally yesterday?" asked Bobby. "Yeah, why?" I replied. "Well, she didn't come home last night! I figured she was training at the dojo or hanging out with you guys, or maybe slept over at your house Kim." Said Bobby.

"Well. Don't worry Bobby, we'll keep an eye out, and have a look around later." I said.

"Fine." He said sniffing. "I just don't want to lose my daughter." He said while starting to cry into Rudy's shoulder.

Rudy sighed and they walked out of the dojo to falafel Phil's.

"Soo, now what?" asked Jerry.

"Let's go look for clues, we can't just not do anything!" I said. "Come on." And we walked out of the dojo."

"Hey guys, look!" Jerry said. "Ally's bike is still here! But its unlocked!"

We all gathered around it. I saw Ally's phone and picked it up. It looked like she was trying to send me a message! I read it out loud :

Help! Bds got me!

"What's bds?"

We all stopped for a second and realized ….

The Black Dragons got her!

"Those liars!" I shouted. "They said they'd leave her alone!"

"And we actually fell for it!" said Jack. "How stupid!"

"So what are we gonna do now?" Eddy asked. "We have no idea where she is and what they're gonna do with her!"

"I think I have an idea on where their keeping her .." answered Milton.

**Soooo where do u think the Black Dragons are keeping her? You might think the dojo but Im not so sure about that ;) Im sorry for another short update :( Trust me the next chapter is gonna be longer :D and more exciting! I'll also put up the first chapter of We're In Hawaii! I assure you that you'll love the next chapter AND We're In Hawaii! :D **


	6. Let's Get 'em

**Sadly… This is the last chapter of Meeting Ally :( don't worry there are more stories to come! :D While uploading this chapter, I have also uploaded the start of my second story appearing Ally : We're in Hawaii! Soo check it out right after reading this! Thank you do much for everything :D – Leyan **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it :( . I do own Ally : my OC.**

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up. Blinded. I couldn't see anything except for the piece of cloth blocking my vision of the world. My head was throbbing, it felt so very painful. I moved my hand to remove the blindfold. The room was still dark, I could barely see anything. My fear of the dark has always haunted me, I was even scared of walking in a corridor with the lights closed.

I rubbed the back of my head, the last thing I remembered was getting my bike, but I heard someone sneaking up behind me so I tried to hide, then I blacked out.

Suddenly, somebody turned on some lights, my eyes hurt for a while, but then felt back to normal. I could finally see, that was probably the only good thing that happened this night. I looked around I was trapped in a strange glass case, I could stand because it was a bit taller than me, but I didn't have a lot of space to walk around in.

I tried hitting the walls but it was no use. As I looked around we were in a depressing place with dark walls and lots of boxes. I guessed we were at the storage units under the mall. Great.

Before thinking of my plan, the Black Dragons walked in, with Sensei Ty arriving last. That was even better.

He started walking towards the case I was trapped in, it was against the wall so it had only 4 walls including the top.

"So you are Ally, Bobby's kid." He began. My hands formed into fists. "Yeah." I replied. "What do you want?" I said angrily.

"I heard you beat up my students. Well a few of them." He said. Suddenly Frank interrupted, "I told you I wasn't done yet Ally!" "Shut up Frank!" said Sensei Ty. "I'm talking!" Frank put his head down and joined the Black Dragons.

"You never answered my question. What do you want with me?" I asked again. "Well," he continued, " we've also been trying to close down that stupid dojo your father started! I figured you could help me with my plan."

"What do you mean?" I asked."

" I mean that I'll kill you unless he closes that stupid dojo, and ALSO gives me a … ransom of course!" he said.

"How about you let me go and we forget this ever happened?" I suggested. "I won't tell anyone!"

Ty laughed and said No.

"Well, we won't have to kill you ourselves, since your air will probably run out in probably an hour!" he said then laughed in an evil way.

The Black Dragons started laughing too, there weren't that many just the same guys I beat up at school.

But Sensei Ty was right for once, I am gonna run out of air anytime soon. I should stop talking. I was hoping that someone would find me in the next hour, even if it was the guys.

Sensei Ty began on the ransom letter while I sat in my stupid case against the wall. Then, I realized I left my phone next to my bike. Hopefully somebody read the message I was writing. Luckily, the black dragons didn't take it.

**Kim's POV:**

Milton thought of a place that they might have been holding Ally. I hope he was right, since that now we could tell Ally the truth and I was just HOPING she would take us back!

We followed Milton through the mall, he asked Rudy for an entrance to the storage units. Of course! Why didn't I think of that. They would be holding Ally in their storage unit because anybody barely goes down there!

We followed Rudy as he led us down the stairs to the storage unit. We moved stealthily and quietly. We sneaked a peek of the Black Dragons storage unit, and Ally was there, in some glass case looking a bit tired.

She saw us and was smart not to make a big impression so the Black Dragons wouldn't see us! There were 2 black dragons blocking the entrance.

Thinking quickly I threw a rock at the top of the stairs, the Black Dragons heard it and went to check it out, we quickly went in through the door.

"Let her go Ty!" Rudy said.

"Well look who found us!" Ty replied. "Black Dragons. Get rid of them." Ty moved back near the case and about 7 black dragons came in front of us.

"Ready guys?" Rudy asked. As we all formed into positions. "Ready." We all said at once. Then we started fighting.

**Ally's POV:**

The Wasabi Warriors began fighting the Black Dragons. Jerry was having trouble with his opponent. So I started helping him. I started shouting out moves for him to do. "Duck and slide your leg and knock him over!" Jerry followed my move and the Black Dragon fell over and hit his head, knocking himself out. Jerry gave me a thumbs up, and went to help Eddy.

Then, I gave Milton some help. He was fighting near a metal beam sticking up, against Frank, who I knew was pretty stupid.

"Duck Milton!" I shouted. Milton ducked and Frank hit his right hand against the beam. "Again!" Frank then hit his left hand against the beam. Milton crawled under his legs and kicked him into the beam, also knocking himself out too.

Jack, Kim, and Rudy, were doing amazing as usual! But, then again I thought of when they kicked me out. I was going to ask them after this. To find out once and for all.

All the Black Dragons were knocked out after groaning after hitting their heads. Now only Sensei Ty.

I suddenly felt a bit more tired. I knew I was running out of air, I needed to get out of here now.

"Its over Ty. We won." Said Jack. "Not yet Jack!" Ty shouted.

"I think it is." I said looking at him. He walked over and grabbed a metal pole. "What are you doing?!" I asked. He was coming over quickly. I widened my eyes and dropped down to the floor covering my arms over my head. He crashed the metal pole into the case, I screamed, the glass broke and the pieces fell all over me or landed on the floor.

Ty bent down and grabbed my arm. "Let me go!" I shouted at him. He pulled me up and we stood by the broken glass. He pulled a gun out of his gi and pointed it at my head. "What did you say?" he asked. "Nothing." I replied. "I thought so."

The guys were watching us and the look on their faces said they were shocked/angry. "One more step, and she's gone." Ty said. The grip on my arm was really tight and it hurt. He walked me over to the table that he wrote the ransom letter on. He grabbed the letter and we began walking out of the storage unit. Then he stopped.

"I'm gonna go send this letter to Bobby. If any of you guys follow us or call the police, then she's gone." Said Ty.

"Say bye Ally, this might be the last time you see them." He said. "Wait.. what do you mean the last time I see them. " I said then gave Ty a glare. "Oh you'll see.. or not!" he said and laughed in an evil way. Again.

Suddenly, Ty was knocked out, he faceplanted onto the floor, I looked behind and saw …

Dad! I hugged him! "Thank God you came when you did Dad!" I said. "Nobody takes you from me!" he said. He pulled away and we walked over to the Wasabi Warriors. "I would like to thank you for saving my daughter! I'm sure the Black Dragons will need a better sensei from now on…" he said.

I walked in front of my dad and shouted at them. "Why did you kick me out?! I need to know." I said. "Sorry for shouting but I deserve to know why." I folded my arms and waited for an answer.

" Well I guess we can tell her now." Said Eddy, while looking over to the guys. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, we kicked you out because the Black Dragons threatened to kill you if we hung out with you." Said Kim walking up to me.

"So we kicked you out so you wouldn't be seen with us." Said Rudy.

"Oh. " I said shocked. "Those losers." I said angrily. I looked back at Ty.

He was moving his hand towards his gun. I walked over and stepped on it. He shouted in pain. "I think you deserve that." I said.

"So can you forgive us?" asked Kim smiling.

"Let me think …. No." I said. They all dropped their mouths. "What do you mean…" Kim said. "Just Kidding!" I said laughing and interrupting her. We all laughed and came in for a group hug.

Then we called the police and they took Ty away.

He stood beside the police car arrested by the police. "This isn't the last of me Ally. I WILL see you again."

"Yeah. Right." I said. And walked back to the warriors.

**The next days went back to normal and everyone was friends again. Ally went back in the dojo where they had karate everyday, and hung out with each other. **

**Next Story: We're In Hawaii! Check it out now! I already uploaded the first chapter :) Thank you all for following, reading, and reviewing! I love you al :D**

**-Leyan 33333333**


End file.
